Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Frostwing (W) - For Approval Comments? [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 19:48, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Very nice! I see nothing wrong except for the ear pink. Make it lighter, smaller, and blur it REALLY good. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Blur the shading. Mossstar of FireClan☮ I change my siggie way too often. '20:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC)' The shading won't blur anymore, and that's how I do it anyways. For the ear pink, I'll do that in a while. [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]'|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★']] 21:04, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Add a highlight to the muzzle [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 06:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Tried to blur ear pink and shading, added highlight. [[User:ddevans96z|'Πόλη']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'στην']] 23:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading on the legs farthest from us [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:15, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Not sure if it's dark enough, if I need to I'll try it more later. [[User:ddevans96z|'Πόλη']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'στην']] 17:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading on the tail [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 15:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded Darkened shading on tail. [[User talk:ddevans96z|''-♜]][[User:ddevans96z|ðältøñ]] Category:Signatures 17:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ...comments? [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!]] Category:Signatures 21:27, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Blur shading and highligts and earpink a bit more then your good '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 00:05, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ...I quote myself: The shading won't blur anymore, and that's how I do it anyways ...so I'm not blurring the shading anymore. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 01:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Can you do the ear pink and Highlights? BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded I can't blur anything much more than that. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 16:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Just blur the back shading a lot more and it will be good-- 05:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) *facepalm* [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 22:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you need help? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 14:18, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded'' I might ask what is there to work on, as I CAN NOT blur it anymore and I've stated that several times, but because everyone insists, I tried it once more. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 18:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah yeah yeah, if there's nothing you can work on, why is this not approved? Anyway, there is some blurred stuff on the outside of his neck. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 18:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) 1. Fixed. I fail at saving xD 2. Because the only thing anyone is telling me to do is blur the shading, AND I CANT BECAUSE ITS ALREADY BLURRED 100% PERCENT. I AM SO SICK OF SAYING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 18:53, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Flameshine (W) For Approval I know this doesn't look much like the image she already has, but this is how I picture her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 04:52, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 15:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) This is great! But your right, it doesn't look like her other image. What does everyone else think?-- 18:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) The color and stripes are off. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 21:10, August 16, 2010 (UTC) This is more how I pictured her, I just wasn't sure. The other image is just too red. I was thinking of maybe organizing some sort of tweak week, if you guys think it's a good idea. And FIre, what do you mean about the stripes and color? I used the burn tool to do them [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 21:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Nightfall. Let's do a tweak week soon! Hawkfire's warrior image looks nothing like her deputy and queen images. We need to fix them. Let's do it! :D HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 21:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) That's because you changed her warrior image Hawk ;) Okay, I'll get to work in organizing it :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I mean that her color and stripes are off because they look nothing like her deputy image on her page. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 19:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. Well; I think the roleplayer of the character has first say as to what he/she looks like...what do you guys think? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) It's fine to me. And I agree. 01:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading-- 00:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading more, I dont't see that much-- 05:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Locustkit (K) - For Approval Aw, my little man. :') Comments? HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 17:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink, blur the shading-- 19:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' Better? I added the scar. :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 19:41, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I like it! Darken the stripes on his haunch [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Any better? HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 14:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice :) but i can barely see the earpink (Barely i somewhat see it) BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 00:02, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a lot, blur the head stripes a bit-- 05:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined-- 06:14, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. Sorry, I've been a bit busy with school and sickness lately. :) (and I'm STILL sick) I blurred his head stripes, and darkened the ear pink ALOT. I will scream if you complain "I don't see it! DAARKEN IT!" ;D [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Blur the ear pink; make it more triangular-- 04:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded.' It's always about the ear pink, isn't it? -.- [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Cricketpaw (A) - For Approval Comments?-- 05:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Nightshine, this is BEAUTIFUL!! One thing: Blur the stripes. :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 20:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded' blurred stripes-- 04:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Blur them more. There's blurred line art on the ear pink, fix that. Also, make the ear pink more visible. Add more stripes to the tail. 16:56, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded fixed ear pink and blurred stripes-- 00:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Desaturate the ear pink a bit [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, it looks fine to me-- 23:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) She looks.....Ummm Pixely SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:26, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Cricketpaw's a tom ;) I don't think he looks pixely, but I might smudge or blue the stripes on the chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) You know what, I take that back; it might sort of ruin the stripe style...I'm not so sure. Maybe put up a second image with the stripes blurred, so we can compare it to the current one? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded the one on the right has blurred chest stripes-- 03:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I love the one on the left! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Tweak Week As some users suggested in above discussions, I'm starting to agree with it myself. But I'm a bit uneasy with it, since there are images that need to be deleted due to cats being deleted, users leaving. Also, a Roleplaying Stop would be good. So...do you guys agree? May we start the Tweak Week? 01:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Not a bad idea..... [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 03:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) I say yes to Tweak Week! :D HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 13:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Um Ok LOL of course i say yes BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 14:39, August 24, 2010 (UTC) When should we have the tweak week?-- 23:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Once a month or twice a month? what i mean is one month two months? SandI'm a new level of awesome 21:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I think once every 2 months seeing as it usually takes a while to approve images. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 16:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ravenstorm (W) for approval This is my first Character art. Any Comments? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 02:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ' This is your FIRST charart? :D You got to be kidding! This is brilliant! But I need you to tweak a few things... *Blur the ear pink and the white chest *Make the highlights less-centered and blur it really well. *Darken the shading. *Fix the eyes, they look kinda creepy. Look at Hawkfire's warrior image. :) Well done! HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 12:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) The far paw looks.....Wierd its his left 'Birdstar'''You infected me with mildew? 17:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Wierd as in....? BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 18:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC)' Theres two little white pixels on the part above the foot 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 19:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Those are on every warrior image. [[User:ddevans96z|'''Dalton]][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Bulldog Pride!']] Category:Signatures 22:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats not what i mean there are white pixels not on the foot but where the lineart meets the leg 9Even though i might have to show you using the picture :P) BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 23:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded. I fixed the white pixels. BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 03:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC)''' Darken shading. Blur ear pink. There are a few white pixels near his haunch. Maybe add more white markings?-- 15:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I can't add more white markings because this is what Bracken said Ravenstorm looked like. BreezestarOnly a Breeze...'' 15:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC)' '''you could add white paws and blur the ear pink too--bracken--~ 18:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC)' Ok FlashIn a Flash of light'' 04:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC)''' '''I'm trying to upload it, cause I changed it and saved it, but when I add the pic, the old one comes up. can someone help?FlashIn a Flash of light'' 04:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Just try renaming it to Ravenstorm.W.png then upload it-- 05:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Fixed it. More comments? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 20:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC)' Blur the ear pink and white transition some more-- 06:16, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I see two white pixels by the tail and in the white transitions the line art is gray and there is one more white pixel on the front black paw 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Flash (Q) for approval I like it. I think it is my best one so far. Comments? FlashIn a Flash of light'' 17:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ' Blur the shading a lot, and make the ear pink more reddish, it looks purple [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 18:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!''' Category:Signatures 02:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I will work on this. I can really only do this weekend. on this computer, pics don't save right. please don't decline thisFlashIn a Flash of light'' 20:37, September 14, 2010 (UTC)' Shellkit (Ki) - For Approval It's kind of hard to see the darker ears. Comments?-- 22:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the shading, she almost looks black. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 22:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) '''Re-Uploaded' lightened-- 23:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Comments?-- 06:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Blur the haunch shading, and darken the ears [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re-Uploaded darkened ears and blurred shading-- 00:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Rockey(Ro) for approval its kaito's personal stalker yay...i tried makin him look all dirty and scruffy and now he looks like...bah anyways requiring criticism--bracken--~ 16:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Some of the shading is outside of the lineart. You might want to fix that. ^u^ FlashIn a Flash of light'' 16:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC)' There is some shading smudged outside the lines near the tail and paw. Hehe, Kaito's gonna miss her personal stalker, gives her something to do. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 21:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't like his stripes, or his eyes, no offense. Make the eyes more amber, nand blur the stripes alot. He looks kinda scary right now. [[User:Hawkfire98|'''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:53, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This doesn't look golden brown at all, can you fix that?-- 04:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declined. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 15:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yellowpool (Q) Pixlr won't work. How can I approve this? [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!]] Category:Signatures 17:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) How is pixlr not working? I'm literally using it right now. Or do you mean your computer isn't letting you get on? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 17:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It isn't letting me save my improved cat. When I hit the save button, it just go's, instead of finishing the savng process. Then when I try to open it here, the changes are obviously not saved, as they come up as they were before I made the changes on pixlr. Basically its not saving properly. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clarr'issa'!☆]][[User talk:Clarrissa koins|'My talkpage!]] Category:Signatures 16:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Brindlepaw (A) For Approval This didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it to, but I'm pretty proud of her. Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 14:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Lovely! But she looks really...pixely. And the ear pink is not where it should be. Besides that, looking good! :) HawkeyI am a Ninja Duck! Fear me! 01:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded:' Is this better? I'm trying so hard to make her look like her real life image xP [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:27, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading some-- 01:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No matter how stunning this is, I think it looks really pixely. It should be smooth. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ashblaze -This is my first warrior.....SCRATCH THAT This is my first Tabby too SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Not bad at all, but it needs some improvement. Yes, I am a bit harsher than the other senior warriors, but it gets the point across. ;) *Look at the tabbies posted on character articles. Notice how their markings are all different? These stripes you have here have no character, they look just like brown blobs. Give them some definition. Make them swirl, make them wavy, make them thin. *Add more stripes to the legs, head, neck, back, haunch, forelegs. *Blur ear pink alot and make it slightly lighter *Darken the shading, and add some highlights, and blur it completely. Hope this keeps you busy for a while ;) It'll look great by then, though! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 14:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) '''Re uploaded' K then let me clarify some things 1. Thats the only tabby i can do since i have Hypoglycimea (Spelling fail) 2. Thats all the stripes that will fit 3, Thats as far the ear pink will go and its the color for a brown cat 4. There are highlights and they are all blurred SandI'm a new level of awesome 19:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I think plenty more stripes could be fit in; not all the stripes have to connect with the line art. The haunch could use the most amount though. And the shading looks good, but add some to the face [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:32, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re-uploaded Can you help me add some more stripes then i will do the rest :) SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll have it done very soon! :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' This is what I meant by giving the stripes some character. :) I didn't touch the shading or highlights, only the stripes. I blurred the ear pink for you. Is this okay with you? If not, you can just reupload your original version and ask Nightfall to do it or something. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 01:59, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoah O.O yes its great :D thanks Hawkey 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 11:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading a lot more. Nice charart though! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'''Mousebrair o]][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Truthfully i think the shadings fine so i will wait for other peoples say cause i dont want to darken it then lighten it SandI'm a new level of awesome 16:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Which Ashblaze, mine or the BC one? [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 16:42, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah yours SandI'm a new level of awesome 17:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Pheasantpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Darken the shading a bit more-- 01:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded: Darkened shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 02:25, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Lighten the highlights just a tad more, this is really good though! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:47, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Moonpaw (A) For Approval Comments? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Looks great! I see nothing wrong-- 01:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Darken the ear pink a bit more. And centre it. This is great Nightfall! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Orangeblossom ®-For approval So... My second cat. She's Rug's mom. :D Comments?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Hm; her page says she's a kittypet. If she is, then you'll have to wait until we get kittypet blanks approved to put her up [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) For now, can I use this blank? It's my fave.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! If she's currently a rogue, then you can [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! No problem ;) Blur and darken the shading a lot, and add more shading. Blur the ear pink as well [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:59, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Will try!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Reuploaded...I think. My computer hates me.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! You need to darken and blur the shading a lot more. And don't blur the black part in the eye. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you need any help? :) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Briarpaw (A) - For Approval I did the eyes differently on this. Comments?-- 01:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) This is ''gorgeous! The only thing I see is to desaturate the ear pink [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Wow...I never thought a charart could be so AMAZING! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful. Darken the chest shading. 11:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) This is a fabulos image Nightshine! Blur the head stripes a tad more! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Elder Blanks - For Approval I really like how these came out. Comments?-- 23:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) These are so awesome! Bring the chest in a bit, it makes them look a bit fat.:) And possibly make the back foot bigger! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 09:06, September 24, 2010 (UTC) great job. do what Fawny says and this is fine =) 20:37, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Awesomeness!!!! :D But, the short-hairs tails are a little...awkward. Make them curl around roundly. If this confuses you, I can make a graph. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 13:36, September 25, 2010 (UTC) To put it in simple terms, make the 2 bends in the tail more rounded and natural. As it is, they both look pointed. [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 16:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw (TC)~Up for approval Well thsi took a bit to fix and tweak :D but im nto proud of it 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 23:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) This is very good. Blur the shading and the ear pink. Then look here: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100607173332/catsofclans/images/7/7a/Windpaw.png forr the way to do apprentice's eyes! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'''Mousebrair o]][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded I did not change the eyes cause i like that style. I haver looked at pictures and some are diffrenent and also the shadings blurred to max and the ear pink i blurred that though Petalfur (W) for Approval Petalfur. The insane warrior. Need I say more? :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! I've taken it out of thumbnail for you. Make sure you put it in full-size. Although this is a very good image, it shouldn't be this colour. Make it more of a pink grey. Try #a26161 for a colour. :) --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:41, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Kestrelfang (Ro) - For Approval It was tough, matching my poor skills the great artwork Nightshine performed on Kestrelfang's warrior image, but I've given it a shot! Personaly, I really like it, the blanks suits the colour of his pelt. Comments/constructive critisism? --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 15:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) This is really good, Fawny! I really like him. Blur the ear pink though. 15:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Thanks Icestorm. Blurred the ear pink! --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o]][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 16:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe I'm saying this already but....comments before approval? O.O [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 16:02, September 26, 2010 (UTC) No way! Thanks Hawkey! *Gives Cookie and Hug* --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 16:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) *SUPERMEGAWEGAILIKECOOKIESTHANKYOUTACKLEHUGS Fawny* THANKS FOR THE COOOOKIE! [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 16:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to rain on your parade but the eyes need some shading. They look.... dull. Echopaw 16:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''They didn't. But I did. --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o']][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 17:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) NOW Comments before approval? [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 18:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Poor skills? You have some of the best charart on this site. [[User:ddevans96z|'Dalton''']]Angel is the Centerfold Category:Signatures 18:44, September 26, 2010 (UTC)